The Spectacular Spider-Man 3
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Unfortunately, the method for the yearbook is obscured in this one, but we have a new character!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Max found a new method, defeated the enforcers and that's it.


	2. Chapter 1: Re-Branded Friendship

The first thing he did that morning was put his alarm clock on the floor and stomp on it with all of his mi-

No.

Just no.

At school, Max was at his locker with his stuff for his new place in the yearbook, while the Principal came over the intercom with a message:

"Attention students, there will be a new student here today. His name is Oliver Stephen Switz. Please make him feel welcome here at Midtown High, and treat him with as much respect as possible. Thank you."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then the intercom came back on.

"Uhh… just call him Olly." Then it went off again. The usual High School crowd noises returned. Max was just kinda 'wat' for a few seconds, then the doors opened. It was Olly. The kid looked at everybody, who was looking at him like 'Oh, so this is the new kid.'. Max was the first person he saw to actually wave at him, so he walked over to him. Nate looked out of his Locker to see some random kid he hadn't seen before walking over to Max, who was right next to him, for some reason.

"H-Hi." Said Olly, definitely nervous. Max responded with

"Howdy there fella!" Said Max in a texas accent. He did it so good because #1 he was awesome at acting and #2 he was getting inspiration from the 'Montana' guy he fought last time. Olly looked confused, but was immediately stopped by Max's powerful-enough-to-

-physically-stop-looks London accent.

"I'm not from Texas, but I love Sandy Cheeks." Olly had so many questions. He asked one.

"Who's Sandy Cheeks?" Max replied with,

"A SpongeBob character. Y'know, the squirrel." **Olly was still confused.**

"I'm Max." Said, erm, Max. Olly's shy looked _**forcefully cracked**_ into a smile. Not really. Stop being gullible, you gulls. Anyway, Olly & Nate greeted each other and now the three of them were a trio!


	3. Chapter 2: We've got a Beach Incoming!

Spidey was swinging around Queens, doing his routine (Beating up thugs, getting Aunt May's shopping, delivery, ect.), when he thought to himself, "Y'know, I think that after today, everything's gonna be okay!"

_He was wrong._

His Spider Sense detected a helicopter with 3 'Baddies' inside and warned Spidey. You see, this is one of the many instances where his Spider Sense is useful. When you're reading the rest of the series, you're gonna wanna keep this in mind because he's gonna dodge a lot of attacks. Heck, it might prevent fights sometimes, but not often. We need interesting storylines. Now, back to the story.

"Oh come on." Said Spidey, yes, out loud this time. He stopped swinging, dropped on a rooftop and did a barrel ro-

He scanned the area for any danger, but couldn't find any. He started thinking that it was a 'False alarm', but he doesn't have enough experience to know that **false alarms don't exist with Spider Sense. **Then his Spoder-Sans piped right back up to inform him that the helicopter was growing near. Spidey planted his feet firmly on the ground, ready for battle. Just then, he saw something green. He wasn't sure what it was, you aren't sure, but I am! You wanna know? Well, I'll tell you (and spidey) in the next paragraph.

It was a net heading straight towards Spidey about to capture him.

See? I'm an honest person! Ah, who cares? BACK TO THE STORY! He dodge-a-lodged it as the helicopter came into view, as he came up from his dodge-a-lodge, he remarked with "Who the barnacles is in there? Or behind all this? Or- WHAT THE WHA-"

Our focus is temporarily turned to 'The Enforcers' to cut off Spidey mid-sentence. This is a method of humour, Patrick.

"What the hell?" said one of the enforcers. NO SWEARING IN MY CHRISTIAN SERVER!

Sorry about that. They were all confused as to how unexpectedly weird this 'mutant' was, but attempted to hide their confusion (for whatever reason) and focus on the mission: Capture the bug. I'm just gonna go on a slight tangent here, just a second.

'Spiders are actually Arachnids, not insects/bugs. It's a common misconception which can easily be avoided by counting the number of legs on the creature. For 6 legs, you get an insect, for 8 legs, you get an arachnid. See? Simple.'

There. Now, back to Spidey, 'The helicopter' started firing projectiles at the troubled freak (lol), for him to practice his dodge. Except he wasn't practicing, he was using it in a proper situation. Spidey got this odd feeling inside of him, like, enjoyment. He was confused. The whole 'Spider-Man' thing was meant to make his life worse as a sacrifice for his Great Uncle Ben, but he felt a sense of thrill when dodging all these bullets. The fluid-ness in his motion felt satisfying to pull off, and the constant quips he kept thinking of made him giggle inside. He was _**enjoying**_ a battle?

He found a long steel pipe while running and shifted his aim towards the pipe, when he was close enough, he dived at it, swung on it (because he was so light) and let go to hit the helicopter he was running _away_ from. He successfully smashed through the glass of the windscreen to find the faces (or, entire bodies) of who he was facing. He didn't know who they were, but they looked like weirdos. "Wait, ain't _I_ a weirdo? I'm confused here." He thought to himself, but then shifted his focus to the fact that all of their faces had the exact same 'You better run or you won't be able to do it again' kinda look. He was good at identifying looks after practicing different communication methods with Nate, which a small but cool fact.

Anyway, after identifying their looks, he jumped straight back out the shattered windscreen and shouted "You better come after me or I'll declare you all as chicken!", which the Enforcers responded with flying right over to the building he landed on and throwing down a ladder. "*Gulp*, an arena match." Said Spidey quietly, he was definitely scared, but they thought much less of him than they knew. They would go easy, while he was rocking hard mode. Heheh. He made short work of them at first, but after realising his actual skill, they decided to up the ante. Fancy Dan had unbelievable Martial Arts skills, the same as Spidey's, but he used it to its fullest potential. He didn't know _what _his' fullest potential was, but was scared of seriously hurting somebody, so kept it back for now. Ox was just this fat-lard-lad-quote-unquote-muscley guy which just hugged him to death.

"I'm not gay, sorry!" Remarked Max, Ox just squeezed tighter. "E-Err, I'm Bio, so I like both!" Ox squeezed even tighter. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Ox thought "Got him." and dropped the crippled Spidey to the floor.

He was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3: Brutality

While swinging, he swung into glass of a building and, without his experience, crashed through it and oofed on the floor. Sandman followed. There was conveniently a water bucket in the corner so he webbed it to himself and poured it on Sandman.

It didn't work.

Sandman made himself rise over Spidey, then dived at him and beat him to death. This was the first instance of Spidey's suit getting ripped, yet it got ripped a **lot**.

He was thrown at the wall, where he tried to cling onto a door, but Sandwich just threw him back out the window with a door hugging him. Spidey broke up with the door, stuck his feet to it like a surfboard or whatever and started swinging. Sandmanny, knowing that his plan to murder him had failed, started following him again. This led the two to a construction site. Since SandPloopy didn't have Spider Sense (Or, uh, Sand Sense?), he didn't realise that he had fallen right for Spidey's trap. What was the trap? You may ask. Well, that will be explained in the next paragraph.

Spidey turned on a machine which SandPloopy was standing under, which flowed out wet concrete. But this concrete was quick-dry, meaning that SandPloopy didn't have a lot of time to escape the, um, grey mess. Which was correct. The concrete dried up before he could escape. Just for extra measure, he webbed the statue up and left it for the police.

Next time, you will find out his method for getting in the yearbook. But for now…

**...The End**


End file.
